Test Taste
by CelestaLUNA11
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki had the best cupcake shop in New York, but when Byakuya wants her assistance. She booms into Karakura town to have some competion with... Guess who? Rated T for now, but will change soon...


" RUKIAAAAAHHH! WE ARE MOVING!" Momo Hinamori called out running to the store…. CUPCAKE FANTASY!

PAUSE!  
><em>Momo Hinamori, age 22. Engaged to Toshiro Hitsugaya. Light brown eyes, dark brown hair, and petite. Owns best cupcake business in New York with her best childhood friend Rukia Kuchiki.<em>

_Toshiro Hitsugaya, age 25. Engaged to Momo Hinamori. Ice blue eyes, silver hair has been mistaken for white, and shorter than the average male. Will buy anything that has to do with blue or silver dragons._

PLAY!

Cupcake fantasy was the best of the best pastry place in New York City. The employees sociable and hard-working and want some more news? It's moving towards Kuchiki Byakuya because he wants to keep a closer eye on her.

PAUSE!

_Kuchiki Byakuya, age 32. In no relationship. The leader of the Kuchiki Clan. The Kuchiki Clan is the most successful cooperation that anyone could ever hear of. They work with the food you eat to the cars you drive in. Long black hair, grey eyes, and pale skin. Also declared the most stoic, but the most handsome man in the universe (he even got an award! ;D). _

PLAY!

Momo made it in to the very full and cheery cupcake palace. People of all kinds came! You could see families! Couples! Elderlies! Friends! Professionals! Gangster looking people! You name it and they are there!

The girl was passing every costumer and went into the back of the store to tell her friend the big news on the big move.

"Momo! Thank the gods you are here! Where the hell have you been! We have been making all these goddamn cupcakes for hundreds of people and you were probably in the park!" Rukia Kuchiki said trying to change aprons because one got ridiculously messy.

PAUSE!

_Rukia Kuchiki, age 21. Not in any relationship. Black hair in a short bob with a stubborn bang in the middle of her face, dark purple eyes with a blue hue into it, pale skin, and very petite. Owner of Cupcake Fantasy. Sister of THE Kuchiki Byakuya. She likes to keep her presence not known. Works with childhood friends. Has a lot of secrets and very dedicated to her work._

PLAY!

Rukia's hair was a mess and it was covered in flour and who knows what other food could be stuck there. The only employees that were actually trying to work were Rangiku, Renji, and Ishida.

PAUSE!

_Rangiku Matsumoto, age 24. In multiple relationships or none, no one really is sure. She loves drinking and going out with different people each time she goes to a club. Has big 'assets', long strawberry blonde hair, with icy blue-ish, lavender-ish eyes. Has a beauty mark on the bottom of her lip._

_Renji Abarai, age 26. In no relationship. Likes going out drinking with Rangiku or to the arcade to mess around with the teenagers there. Bright red hair in a headband-ish kinda thing, and an average shade of skin color. Works with childhood friends. His favorite animal is snakes and monkeys. _

_Ishida Uryu, age 25. In no relationship. Well educated and a very crafty smart-ass. He likes using sarcasm. Navy blue hair, glasses, and wears a silver cross chain around his wrist. Likes and for some reason has pride in the color white. Very pale and looks almost sickly. Loves sewing, arts, and crafts._

PLAY!

Momo quickly gets her apron as Rukia is mixing like a mad man on the batter for the cupcakes. Everyone was occupied with something. Even Rangiku! Having the woman to work is enough of a fight. Rangiku was putting toppings on the cupcakes and Renji was washing the dishes furiously while cursing that he didn't want to have clean up and lastly Ishida was at the register and giving people their orders.

"Ruki! I have a lot to tell you! Your brother… I was just at the park talking with him on the phone!" She says while putting the finished cupcakes Rangiku was handing to her in a nice display plate. "He says we are going to hire more people to take care of here and we are moving to Japan!"

"Japan? What! Why there?" Rukia asked putting the bowl that she was mixing down.

"He says he wants to have you closer to him so that it wouldn't be that hard to contact you personally." Momo says with raised eyebrows.

"Uhggh… But that means I need to at least have a week to get everything done! That's not enough time to get everything packed from my house, ship it over the non- existent apartment, get my personal things from the shop, get new employees, buy some new stuff and find a building for the new store!" Rukia yells while rushing back to her post.

"Actually… Your brother says he found a place for the new store, stocked and everything, plus your apartment and he has the new employees for here and all you have to do is put your stuff in boxes and have it shipped! Plus he even got all of us some apartments too!"

"WHAT! But…. I didn't even know…"

"Your brother said he didn't want to bother you with things you didn't need to worry about for his own will."

"Well actually it doesn't seem so bad… But what about the rest of us? He didn't ask if he could buy us apartments with the things we need! Rangiku, Renji, and Ishida might want to stay here in New York!" Rukia yelled while pouring the batter out into the trays.

"Well…. He liked all of us working together because it was good for your business. So that wouldn't be a problem."

"Really now? Well AT LEAST get everyone's permission that they could move to there! Hey do you know where in Japan too?"

"MHHMMM! In Karakura Town! Plus I told him all of us know how to speak Japanese too!" Momo scrambled loudly. "HEY EVERYBODY WHO IS AN EMPLOYEE! DO YOU WANT TO LIVE IN JAPAN AGAIN! RUKIA'S BROTHER HAS EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL ABOUT MOVING AND STUFF! HE EVEN HAS APARTMENTS FOR YOU GUYS!" Momo yelled at the top of her lungs.

"HELL YEAH" Rangiku and Renji called out.

"Yes I would actually; it would give me more time to get inspiration for my clothes I am trying to make…" Ishida said calmly as he came into the back of the shop to help out.

"Everyone out?" Rukia said getting the cupcakes into the oven.

"As a matter of fact yes and it's a good thing we have the intercom." Ishida said. After he said yes everyone completely slowed down except for Momo and Rukia.

"Hey guys, when can I leave? I need to start getting thing packed up to move to Karakura! I really can't wait!" Rangiku said excitedly.

"Actually you can go Ran. You too Renji after you wash all the dishes, but Momo and Ishida… You guys have to stay. We have that major delivery to make, okay?"

"Ok!" Rangiku exclaimed as she started to clean her station up.

"Awwwww…. Rukia! You know that I just got engaged and Toshi and I have some plans to make… Please can I skip out on this delivery! We need to start moving our plans around because your brother is making us move!" Momo said worriedly.

"…. Fine, but you need to make the delivery tomorrow though…. Okay?" The boss said in a defeated huff.

"Thanks Ruki! You're the best!" The friend said while cleaning up everything she could to make Rukia happy.

"Yeah, Yeah…. Ok well Ishida we need to help out on cleaning until the new batch of cupcakes come out. You got your suit here right?"

"I do!" Ishida exclaims.

Rangiku perks up from the cabinet she was in "Hey Ruki. I'm gonna go now. I finished cleaning here. Good luck on the delivery!" She says as she takes of her apron.

"Me too. I'm gonna leave now. Just finished." Renji finally speaks (:/)

"OK. Bye you guys. Ok I just finished cleaning too. I got to start decorating. Hey Ishida could you give me a hand here!"

"Yes Kuchiki!" Ishida said brightly.

"So you guys are sure you want to move to Karakura? I mean… You know, I moved here for a reason…" Rukia said as she took the tube of icing and started to put it on the cupcakes.

"Well I really do for the things I am planning, but why are you in such a sad tone?" Ishida exclaimed.

"Well… I already told you… You know… With 'him'." Rukia explained as she suddenly had a very solemn expression on her face.

"Oh… Yes…" They worked in a silence that was awkward… It lasted for 30 minutes until they were both done.

"Ok finally.. I'm gonna go freshen up in the restroom. Ok? Um.. You get ready and be ready when I am, so that we could start loading up. Alright?"

"That's fine Kuchiki." Ishida finished the conversation with that as Rukia quickly headed into her office to get her 'Get Ready Quick' kit. This kit was if she had no time to go home to get ready for a delivery because they always stayed at the party for at least an hour to see if the customer was satisfied with the delivery. If not. They kept this a secret, but they get a FULL refund. So they always got dressed for the occasion, whether it was for a small family or for the president.

Most of the time it was always a 'Black- Tie' Event… Come on… It's New York! The occasion this time was the usual business get together. Where all the women wore really short or really long black cocktail dresses and men wore the average tuxedo. There was always a band playing Beethoven's '4 seasons' and at the bar was either lonely couples or a group of men getting drunk.

Really all that the cupcake business did was sit in a corner and blend in so it was no big deal.

Rukia was now in the shop's restroom with the 'GRQ' kit giving her a sink bath. You know those little 'Barbie' or 'Bratz' make-up kits that they would rip off children with? Yeah. The 'GRQ' kit was a lot like that, except way bigger and more real and helpful.

Here were the steps to get ready for a black tie event and using the 'GRQ' kit.

First… Take a sink bath. Usually working with cupcakes takes a toll on you for a whole day. So you take a sink bath to get the food out of your hair.

Second…. In the 'GRQ' kit, there is a hair section. It has wax, hairspray, mousse, several brushes, several combs, a hair straightener, a hair curler, a blow dryer, and most importantly hair heat protectant. Today she decided she was going to have usual hair. BLOW DRY!

Third… You need to look presentable. So there is a place in the 'GRQ' kit where you have shoes, but there were only three pairs. The first were black, strappy, high-heeled, shoes. The second pair was some regular sneakers and the third were sparkly gold sandals. She chose the first pair.

Fourth…. Get your dress… She always took a dress on delivery days. She had a long, black, cocktail dress. ON!

Fifth… Make- up… Mascara… Uhh… Lipstick? DONE! All in all preparation was 30 minutes.

Now… IT'S TIME TO GET TO THE PARTY!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Uhh. Hi.. Tell me wacha think and I will tell ya! Ichigo is going to be there the next chapter, so… Don't worry!**


End file.
